Cappy's Quest
by Lava-chan
Summary: I have changed the second genre to romance, since that's what the people want. NOW, WILL YOU REVIEW?! PLEASE?! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME CRY??!!
1. Where is Dexter?

Cappy's Quest  
By: Lava-chan  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hamtaro, do you think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction?!  
  
==  
  
AN: Hamha, everyone! Well, my inspiration for this fic was 'Experiment X' by William. I wanted to write A/A/Suspense or A/A/Horror! And then, I found out that William was originally going to make Cappy the hero! I would have liked it that way. So I decided to make a Cappy-centered fic myself! Don't worry; the other Ham Hams are FAR from being excluded. Well, read on and find out!  
  
==  
  
Chapter 1: Where is Dexter?  
  
Laura: *yawn* Good morning, Hamtaro! I'm going to Kana's house to make cookies for the school bake sale today! I hope you won't be too lonely here on your own!  
  
Hamtaro: {Don't worry Laura! I'll go see my friends at the clubhouse!}  
  
Laura: I'll be back later tonight Hamtaro! See you then!  
  
Hamtaro: {Bye-Q Laura!} Now's my chance to head down to the clubhouse!  
  
***  
  
At the clubhouse, everyone happily greeted Hamtaro happily. Everyone that is, except Dexter.  
  
Sandy: Like, does anyone know where Dexter is?  
  
Howdy: That old fool is probly in a shoe store askin' fer a cheeseburger! Heeyuck!  
  
Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Howdy: It's supposed to be funny! You know, like ha ha!  
  
Others: *sweatdrop again*  
  
Boss: What should we do?  
  
Maxwell: Search?  
  
Oxnard: I never coulda come up with such a brilliant idea.by the way, has anyone seen my seed?  
  
Hamtaro: *kushkush* Am I the only one being serious here?!  
  
Cappy: *quietly* I agree with you, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Really? Well, then you will lead the search!  
  
Cappy: I really couldn't.  
  
Hamtaro: *not listening to Cappy* ALL RIGHT, HAMS! CAPPY IS GOING TO LEAD US ON A SEARCH FOR DEXTER! LET'S GO!  
  
Everyone: OKAY! WE'LL FIND DEXTER!  
  
Pashmina: But who will stay and watch Penelope?  
  
Penelope: Oookwee! Ookweee! ((I can go with you guys! Please?))  
  
Pashmina: Okay, Penelope! We'll take you with us.  
  
Hamtaro: Onward, Cappy!  
  
***  
  
Dexter had walked for a while now, and was getting a little hungry. It was a good thing he brought seeds with him. Not only would it satisfy his hunger, it would also lighten his load. He took a seat on a log and began eating.  
  
Dexter: *khrrmp-khrrmp* *in thought* 'I'm just sick of competing for Pashmina's attention. Howdy is so annoying. But Pashmina will never choose, and I just don't really fit in at the Clubhouse. I guess after a few days I'll go back to the eyeglass shop. By then the Hams will have forgotton about me.'  
  
Suddenly, someone crept up. It was an average Ham, about Dexter's size. Dexter only recognized him as a Ham because of his ears, the only thing visible under his hooded cloak.  
  
???: You are Dexter, yes?  
  
Dexter: H-how do you know my name?  
  
???: I know more about you than you think.  
  
Dexter: Who are you?!  
  
???: I am nanashi.  
  
Dexter: Nanashi? That's an odd name.  
  
???: Nanashi means NAMELESS YOU FOOL! I have no name. I have a number. I am 19.  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
***  
  
AN: Next chapter won't be in script form, that way I can use more description, rather than just dialogue, actions, and thoughts. 


	2. Kidnapped!

Cappy's Quest  
  
By: Lava-chan  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I on't-day own-ay Amtaro-hay! HAPPY?!  
  
*****  
  
AN: I've decided to continue, even thought I got no FREAKIN' REVIEWS! Oh well. I guess there are a lot of Cappy haters out there. ;.;  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dexter backed away from the hamster nervously. "What do you want with me?" 19 chuckled. "I just want to know if you are depressed. Can't a Ham get an answer these days?" Dexter kept backing away from the strange, cloaked Ham, but all the same, he answered. "I wasn't really, I just felt like I didn't fit in, and I didn't want to keep fighting with Howdy.Oh, you don't really want to hear this crap do you?" 19 chuckled again, and started closing in on Dexter. "I guess we can work with that.." He moved even closer to Dexter, who had nowhere to run, because he was in a grove of trees. 19 grabbed Dexter and there was a loud screeching noise and suddenly Dexter started to feel funny, like he was floating. He thought he saw Pashmina, but then he felt extremely dizzy, and all went black.  
  
*****  
  
The other Hams trudged through the forest for hours, hoping to catch some sign of Dexter. Cappy lead them in all directions, telling them about which plants were edible and which were not, like poison ivy. "Three leaves and shiny, be warned." He told them. "Wow, Cappy!" exclaimed Hamtaro as they sat down on a log to enjoy some wild blueberries. "You sure know a lot! Why didn't you tell the rest of us about all of this?" Cappy blushed. "Well, I don't really like being the center of attention, and I learned all this stuff when I wanted to be a field hamster like Boss. My humans, Kip and Sue, had a forest book, so when they left the house, I would take it to my cage and read it. It was about how to survive in the wild. Well, we better get going. Did anyone see Dexter this morning?" As they started to walk, Pashmina spoke up. "I saw him, at the clubhouse. It was really early, and June was at a friend's house, so I went to the clubhouse to visit Snoozer. He was there; I think packing up some seeds or something. Maybe he was running away." Cappy thought for a moment, and then noticed something. "Look, Hams! A trail of seeds! Pashmina mentioned that Dexter had some seeds. I think we're on the right trail! Follow those seeds, Hams! A half hour later, the trail stopped. They sat on a rock, wondering where Dexter could have gone. "Like, which way should we go? Left or like, right?" Sandy asked. But they didn't have to choose. Why? Because someone was hiding behind the rock they were sitting on. Someone they once knew very well. And that someone grabbed Pashmina. "Help!" she screamed. "Ookyoo!" Penelope exclaimed to the other Hams. They all immediately turned around. "Pashmina!" Hamtaro called out. "Help me, someone!" Howdy called out, "Who is it that's got ya there, Pashmina?" Pashmina started to say something, but her kidnapper covered her mouth with his paw. Stan jumped off the rock and chased after the figure. He caught up, and his mouth dropped when he saw who it was. "Like, Dexter? I'd never think you'd stoop this low, Hamdude. Give Pashmina back!" "I am not Dexter," said the Ham looking exactly like Dexter, except with read eyes. "Dexter was weak. If I were Dexter, could I do this?" He punched Stan in the stomach and Stan went flying. "Please, somebody, help!" cried Pashmina. "Don't worry, Gorgeous! I'll like, think of something!" cried Stan. With that he hit a tree and was knocked out. Dexter/19 laughed evilly and made his escape with Pashmina. "Stan!" Sandy jumped off the rock, followed by the other Hams to see if Stan was Ok. "I think he'll be ok," said Maxwell. "I guess we'll have to bring him back to the clubhouse before we start searching," said Cappy gloomily. "Not only did we fail to bring back Dexter, we lost Pashmina as well. I'm a failure." Hamtaro patted Cappy on the back. "Don't worry, Cappy! I'm sure we'll rescue both of them somehow." Carrying Stan, the Hams trudged back to the Clubhouse in low spirits.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave far away from the Clubhouse, D/19 put Pashmina down on the ground. She had fallen asleep on the way there, worn herself out by screaming and struggling. "Hmmm," said 19. She will be useful, but how? Maybe my clones will help."  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
***** AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! *begs* 


	3. 17 and 18

Cappy's Quest  
  
By Lava-chan  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, but I do own my humorless disclaimers. So there.  
  
******  
  
AN: CASHEL/SASUKE REVIEWED! THANK YOU! *HUG* =^_______^= I changed the second genre to romance, 'cause Aero said that Hamtaro fic readers only want romance. NOW WILL YOU REVIEW?! And in case you're wondering, this will NEVER BECOME CAPPYxPENELOPE! NEVER!!!!!! CLEAR?!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3: 17, and 18  
  
In the cave, Pashmina was stirring. "W-where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. She suddenly saw D/19. 'Oh, that's right, I was kidnapped. And Stan saved me. What a sweetie.' She blushed, then scolded herself. 'Girl, you are trapped in a cave and all you can think about is STAN? Have you lost your sanity? She tiki-tikied {sp?} around the cave, but couldn't find anything or anyone, not even her kidnappers. Suddenly, a bright, white light caused her to put her arms in front of her eyes. There, standing there, was 19. or at least that's what Pashmina thought. There was D/19 in the middle, and on either side, two almost shapeless blobs. Pashmina could only tell that they were Hamsters by their ears. "Pashmina, I'd like you to meet my clones, the only family I have. 17, 18, this is Pashmina." The clones looked almost.amused. "Which one of us gets her body?" snickered 18. Pashmina, speechless until now, spoke up. She hoped she sounded braver than she felt. "Nobody's getting my body, you creeps!" She turned to D/19. "What have you done to Dexter? If you hurt him, I'll get you real bad!" D/19 chuckled. "So, you had feelings for the fool all along? He ran away, depressed because he thought you didn't like him. And you did all along. What a pity." Pashmina was shocked. "T-that's why?" She felt tears forming at her eyelids. "Then, it's all my fault. Maybe I could have liked him, so he could never have run away, and this would have never happened." She shook her head. "But I couldn't. I already gave my heart to another." D/19 grinned. "Such romance in your young Ham lives! But don't worry, Dexter will be fine. He's just sleeping, for now at least. And the same will happen to you." He thought for a moment. "17, you're more responsible, you can have this one." Pashmina shrieked. "EEK! I'm SO OUTTA HERE!" And she ran as fast as she could for the exit of the cave. Luckily, she just made it. D/19 and clones stopped chasing her after she got around 100 yards from the cave. They gave up and went back. She collapsed at the bottom of a tree, gasping for breath. Then, she curled up and went to sleep. "I'll find the clubhouse tomorrow." she murmured to herself. And before she could think or say any more, she was fast asleep, with only her zuzuzu dreams to worry her.  
  
Back at the clubhouse, no one slept. None of the Ham-Hams went home, even Hamtaro. He knew that poor Laura would be worried, but Dexter and Pashmina's safety came first. Hamtaro trusted Cappy, and he somehow knew that the other Hams did too. They all had this weird confidence, knowing that everything was going to be all right. All except Stan, that is. He was so depressed; he wouldn't even talk to Sandy. The others almost wished that he could have lost his memory after hitting that tree, maybe he wouldn't have been so sad. They all wondered why he was so upset, he hadn't been even close to being sad when Dexter went missing. Sandy seemed to know, she'd run around giggling all the time. Everyone seemed to find it annoying, except for Maxwell. Yep, a weird disease had fallen over the clubhouse. It seems that, in the midst of all this worry and panic, some of the Ham-Hams had come down with a bad case of L-O-V-E.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
****** AN: Did you like it? I'll have the next chapter up soon! Everyone wish my cat Maxxie a happy birthday! MARCH 27 2001! ^___^ See you next chapter! 


	4. Reunion

Cappy's Quest  
  
By: Lava-chan  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. You can stop stalking me now.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm back! Sorry, major writer's block and busy-ness... ::dies:: X_X  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion  
  
At the clubhouse, things weren't going to smoothly. It was nothing but chaos. Laura, Kana, Hillary, Noel, June, Kylie, and all the other Ham- Ham owners had already put out lost posters. Hamtaro felt bad that Laura was worried about him, but he was worried too. About Pashmina and Dexter. Cappy was one of the ones that noticed all of the strange things going on. Some of the Hams were acting silly in this time of crisis. He decided he would take charge for once. Probably, after this was over (if it ever was), he would go back to standing in people's shadows, to letting other hams be the center of attention. But not now, now was his time to be sensible, to lead the other hams to a rescue, even if they were tangled in romance. Now was his time to shine.  
  
Pashmina awoke, dizzy and sore. She yawned, stretched, and rose. /I'd better go hunt for food/, she thought and looked in small bushes for berries. The berries were sour, but she knew they weren't poisonous, from Cappy's lesson. That all seemed so long ago.... She felt her eyes begin to fill up. Brushing her tears away, she began to try to make her way to the clubhouse, at least that's where she HOPED she was going. /Hmm, if moss grows on the north side of the tree, then I should go this way. ./ She sighed, and sat down on a rock. /This is hopeless./  
  
"It's THIS way!" Hamtaro pointed a finger to the east of the clubhouse.  
  
"I think it's THIS way!" argued Maxwell, pointing to the east. Cappy was looking withdrawn, as usual. He started to say something, but Dexter interrupted.  
  
"Well, I think it's THIS way!" Dexter pointed a paw towards the south side confidently as Cappy finally spoke up.  
  
"Uh, guys? I've mapped this area and I know the way to where Pashmina was taken captive! With his left paw, he gestured to the pathway north of the clubhouse, and the Ham-Hams were off. After they had been traveling for about an hour and a half, they came across the rock Pashmina had been sitting on.  
  
"Look! Empty seed shells!" Howdy pointed out. Yes, indeed there were empty seed shells, since Pashmina had stopped for a snack.  
  
"Too bad she's not like me. I would have left a trail," Oxnard pointed out matter-of-factly. "I'm a bit of a messy eater when it comes to seeds." Sandy sighed.  
  
"Well we, like, might as well go this way." She said as she pointed in a random direction. The other hams were also in low spirits as they trudged on, following Sandy. They didn't know whether they'd ever see Pashmina again. They didn't even know if they were getting close to where she was being kept. All they could do was depend on their luck and their luck alone.  
  
Pashmina kept walking, stopping only when she had to. She had no idea where she was going; she just hoped she was getting close to someone, so she could ask directions. Of course, she didn't expect to run into the Ham- Hams. She would never be THAT lucky. /I won't get my hopes up, I won't get my hopes up, I won't!/, she thought. She tried not to imagine the others as she pressed on. After walking for another hour, she stopped to rest again. She sighed as she looked at the ground from the rock she sat on. She began to lose hope of ever seeing the other Ham-Hams again.  
  
Just then, the bushes rustled. "EEK!" Pashmina jumped, and then spoke into the bushes. "W-who's there?" She asked, trembling. In reply, the two forms in the bushes began to speak. They sounded as if they were fighting.  
  
"I get to come out first! Then I'll be Pashmina's hero!" said one voice. The other voice replied,  
  
"No, you can't be capable of such an important role. I'LL go out first." The two continued fighting, as it dawned on Pashmina. She knew those two voices!  
  
"Howdy? Dexter?" She asked, in bewilderment. /This is too good to be true!/ Howdy and Dexter ran out of the bush at the same time, followed by the other hams. Pashmina hugged each one in turn, as she saw them all through tear filled eyes. /Finally. I'm home. Where I belong./  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Awwww! ;; Sorry, not much A/A/Romance in this chappy. There will be more next chapter, promise! But this is still cute! ::huggles her Pashmina- centered chappy:: *-* 


	5. Announcement, Flamer Torture, and Foresh...

Cappy's Quest  
  
By: Lava-chan  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ! INVISIBLE INK! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
I GOT A FLAME! ::dances around:: Why am I happy? Because I get to torture the flamer! ::keeps dancing:: I think they wanted to piss me off.. but they did the exact opposite! It was some creep who didn't like Hamtaro and had no life so they decided to flame Hamtaro fics. Well, all the more fun for us insane authoresses! And since there is no actual part of the STORY in this chapter, I'm giving out hints to what happens in the story. So, first I'm going to post the evil review!  
  
From: Raidahatta2003()  
  
Lemme start off by saying that that was the worst thing I think I've ever read in my whole ENTIRE LIFE!! (Well, exept for Ember's stuff) But anyway... You still SUCK!! I mean, Hamtaro? What the hell?! "*Beep!* 'I'm having a heartattack from reading a terrible story!!' 'Don't worry, Mr. Perkins, we're summoning your doctor and a good author; help is on the way!'" Please excuse me while I barf up my lunch. BLAGH! Sorry. But I just had to. Anyway. You R A NERD! And for the record, I don't like Hamtaro... I just came here to flame geeks like you. This is very entertaining, actually. But I did read you story... I THOUGHT IT SUCKED ASS!! No, sorry... I KNOW it sucked ass! Geeze. NERDY PEOPLE, ALL OF YOU! Whatever. G2G away from this horrendous story. You suck; fuck you; have a nice weekend. Raidahatta RULZ*woof dawgg!*  
  
Now, for the rant!  
  
Cram Host: Now this round is called the rant! We've given you a topic to rant on, which today is 'Raidahatta2003 the stupid bitch slut flamer.' You must stay on topic, and if you stutter, say um, uh, you will here this sound! ::buzzer sounds:: Are you ready?  
  
Travis and Me: YES! ^^ First of all, LEARN TO SPELL! 'heart attack' is two WORDS, smart one! ['Smart one' stolen from Travis. ^^] And I don't see YOU writing any stories of your OWN! And this is not my idea of constructive criticism! All this tells me is that I suck, I'm a nerd, and to have a nice weekend!!! And FYI, nerds are people who flame stories because they have nothing better to do except spend all their time with their fat ass in front of the computer! So, that means you! And there is nothing wrong with Hamtaro. I know several guys and girls who like Hamtaro. And I am not obsessed with it, like some people. I just think it's cute and I like to write fanfics about it! But my current OBSESSION IS AMERICAN IDOL! IT RULES!!!! ::coughs:: Off topic. Except has a 'C' in it, SMART ONE! Where did you go to school, Wal Mart? [Again, stolen from Travis. ^^] And I DO write fanfics about other things just under a different pen name! Which I am not going to post here because Mr. Creative [Actually, I don't know if you're a girl or a boy, but do you think I give a fuck? Either way, you're still a bitch. XD] might find my other fics and creatively flame them! As in:  
  
Hi, I hate you, you suck. I hate Hamtaro, but I'm going to review your fics anyway, nerd. You suck. I suck. I am stupid. But you already know that!  
  
XD! So please, nice reviewers! Review with what we should do to him/her/it. (I'm going with it. XD)  
  
So, now for the hints!  
  
*Cappy won't be paired with anyone  
  
*It will be Stan/Pashmina, my favorite pairing  
  
*It will be Maxwell/Sandy  
  
*It MIGHT be Hamtaro/Bijou, but it also might be Dexter/Bijou, in honor of Haily Comet.  
  
*In later chapters, there will be another enemy (besides the clones)  
  
*There'll be a sequel! ::does a Satoshi pose::  
  
Anyways, the next [real] chapter will be up soon! Thank you all, including Raidahatta2003, it has been very entertaining. See y'all next chapter! 


End file.
